Natasha Romanoff Doesn't Blush
by madirsig
Summary: Tony couldn't hold it in any longer. He had been watching the duo like a rom-com in real life. It may have been too early for jokes before (well too late for him) but that was before Natashalie kissed Capsicle!


Natasha Romanoff Doesn't Blush

...

"I speak fourteen different languages. I'm a trained assassin. I'm Natasha-fucking-Romanoff. I. Don't. Blush." The Black Widow growled in his face as her own inched closer and closer to him. He remained unfazed.

"You just did," Tony stated, grinning as if he doesn't have a death wish. Natasha huffed in frustration and made her way to the gym. If she couldn't actually kill Iron Man she could damn well use her imagination. "Don't worry Natty I'll keep your secret!" Tony called after her before chuckling to himself and walking out of the kitchen.

...

It had been a normal Saturday morning. Natasha had woken up alone in Steve's bed (_clothed_) because somehow that became normal if either of them wanted an ounce of sleep. While Steve was on his morning run (well more like ass-crack-of-dawn run) Natasha got ready for the day with the things she kept in the drawers that mysteriously became empty one day. She then padded into the kitchen and put the coffee on (two cups worth) before starting breakfast for herself. Well Nat class it breakfast, Steve calls it rabbit food.

"Good morning Natty!" Tony proclaimed with a rustle of her hair as he made his presence known. He leaped himself on top of the Island like it was his throne. Spilling a bit of his coffee on the clothes (the ones he had worn the day before) in the process.

"No no no no no no," Natasha whined. "I can't handle you until I've been caffeinated." She brought two fingers to the bridge of her nose as she tried to fend off an oncoming headache while also trying to make the coffee brew faster with her sheer will (only one of those was somewhat successful).

"Well here," Tony offered her his lukewarm cup of black coffee. You'd think he was an early riser but really he just never went to sleep. He's not this hyper in the morning he's just delirious. "Because I want to talk to you about what I've been working on." He told her with a wide smile and glossy eyes that told her Pepper needs to come home from that business trip soon to put her husband to bed.

"No thanks" She'd eyed the who-knows-how-old cup of coffee wearily before pushing it gently back to its owner. "I have a very specific ratio of _freshly _brewed coffee, a little almond milk, and-"

"A splash of vanilla creamer." Steve finished with a proud smile as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes found Natasha's and that only made his smile widen. She responded by continuing to eat her "rabbit food" from her spot across the island (in a chair like a normal person).

"Hey Cap, how was your run?" Tony asked before taking a sip of his mug. Gross.

"Good," Steve responded as he took the coffee pot that had just finished brewing and began to pour the dark liquid into two mugs. One with half and half and the other with a little almond milk and a splash of creamer. "I beat my best time today."

"Rodgers if you run any faster we're gonna have to get you a new suit," Tony teased. "And this one doesn't come with a shield." The billionaire laughed at his own joke as Steve took a seat next to Natasha. Though the joke was kinda funny, Steve didn't laugh he was too distracted by the beautiful redhead who had just finished her breakfast and was now reaching for her coffee eagerly.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked her while placing the mug in her awaiting hands.

She wrapped her cold hands around the warm mug (her favorite mug) and nodded mutely. The team knew not to mention their sleeping habits. They all did what they needed to do to help with their own P.T.S.D. Hell when Natasha wasn't in Steve's bed she was in Wanda's. Though she preferred Steve and not just because he always pulls her close to him in the middle of the night like she's his teddy bear he can't sleep without.

"Good," He told her with a small smile. One hand held his coffee mug to his lips while the other was on the small of her back absentmindedly drawing circles atop her thin workout shirt.

This was normal. The small touches and the thoughtful gestures. All very innocent and all very friendly. Only Natasha doesn't do friendly. Or at least she didn't. Not only could Steve touch her in public (well, in the tower) she _leaned into it. _She was no longer hunched over the kitchen island but instead was sitting up as if his touch gave her more energy than coffee in her hands. Yet, Tony still felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. A part of him wanted to make a joke about if they'd chosen a wedding date but he was too tired and Pepper's always on him about "Thinking before he speaks" or some bullshit like that.

They all drank their coffee in silence. Enjoying the fleeting calmness of their early morning before the rest of the team woke up and then silence becomes a rarity. Eventually, Steve's cup was nearly empty and he takes it along with Natasha's finished plate to the sink.

"Thank you," she says when he walks back to her placing his hand where it previously was. As if he needs to touch her like he needs to breath. He nods in response and looks down at her with a smile that only she can bring out of him. He towers of her in his current stance (and really all stances) but it never fails to give Natasha a feeling of security and safety. Steve's fingers travel up her back and find the ends of her messy morning curls.

Whenever Natasha has trouble sleeping, Steve will run his fingers through her hair and whisper comforting words into her ear. Sometimes he'll do it during the day too if she has her hair down and natural or if he simply can't help it.

"I have to go to the office to finish up some paperwork," He said with a frown. He really didn't want to leave for no other reason than he wanted to be near her and play with her hair a little longer. Plus it was Saturday and no one likes to go to work on a Saturday morning. "Do you want to spar when I get back?" He offered in hopes of removing the dejected look that had fallen across her face.

"Sure." She said before drinking the last of her coffee.

It all happened so fast. Steve leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek at the same time Nat was placing her mug down and when she turned to tell Steve to text her when he was on his way home. Her lips met his in the quickest peck known to man. She sat there frozen, her hand still holding to the mug handle, as she felt the heat creep up her neck.

Steve's eyes shot open and he all but stumbled out of the room. He has literally been to war _twice _but kissing a girl he was not officially courting? That's something he couldn't just play off. Captain America may be a lot of things but Steve was still Steve and Steve was _not _cool.

Tony couldn't hold it in any longer. He had been watching the duo like a rom-com in real life. It may have been too early for jokes before (well too late for him) but that was before Natashalie kissed Capsicle! Or did the Man With The Plan kiss Black Widow? He wasn't really sure but who cares?

"Holy shit," He said with a dopey grin. "Holy shit holy shit holy shit." Natasha was stunned but it didn't last long before she jumped out of her seat and backed Tony against the wall.

"Shut up before I rip your tongue out of your throat." Her words were hard but they didn't match the look of excitement in her eyes nor the redness that has since found its way upon her cheeks.

"I didn't know spiders blushed," Tony said with a satisfied smirk. This made her face reddened even more. Though he knew it was probably from anger rather than more embarrassment. Probably.

"Friday delete all footage from the last twenty minutes," Natasha commanded the AI.

"Friday deny that request." Tony countered.

"Yes boss," Friday complied. "Sorry Mama Spider" She added. Natasha was fuming with anger and probably a dozen other emotions but right now mostly anger.

"What?" Tony asked innocently. "It'll make for some cute Christmas cards this year, don't ya think?" He rubbed the crinkle between her eyebrows to ease the tension. It didn't work. "The blush really makes your eyes pop, did you know that?" This made Natasha pin Tony to the wall with her forearm. He grunted in response to the pain from the impact of his back to the tile. Unlike some people, he was aging, at a normal speed, but still aging nonetheless. Though he would never verbally admit it.

"I speak fourteen different languages. I'm a trained assassin. I'm Natasha-fucking-Romanoff. I. Don't. Blush." The Black Widow growled in his face as her own inched closer and closer to him. He remained unfazed.

"You just did," Tony stated, grinning as if he doesn't have a death wish. Natasha huffed in frustration and made her way to the gym. If she couldn't actually kill Iron Man she could damn well use her imagination. "Don't worry Natty I'll keep your secret!" Tony called after her before chuckling to himself and walking out of the kitchen.

"Friday, call Peter," Tony said on his way back to his office. There's no way he could sleep now.

"Calling Baby Spider," Friday confirmed. It took a couple of rings but finally, Peter's voice filled the speaker.

"Mr. Strak it's too early," Peter complained with an aggressive amount of morning voice. Tony didn't even take the time to reprimand his young prodigy for not seizing the day as early as he can. He was too excited.

"Pete, you're never gonna believe what just happened!"

...

About a month later Natasha and Steve were on the Quinjet coming home from a mission. He was piloting while she sat next to him reading a book. They were alone.

"Tasha," Steve broke the comfortable silence. "I was hoping I could ask you something" His eyes were glued to the horizon but he knew she had put her book down and was giving him her full attention.

"Yes?" She asked intrigued.

"Are you hungry?" That did not come out as he practiced. "I mean I'm hungry" That was worse. "I mean do you want food?" He could see the Avenger Tower. He could hear Black Widow giggling next to him. He liked knowing he could make her do that. It eased his nerves a little. He took a deep breath. "Natalia-"

In the seconds it took him to say her birth name, the name only he gets to use, she strode over to him flicked the autopilot on and placed her hands onto either side of his face.

"Yes, I will go to dinner with you tonight." He watched her emerald eyes shutter close as she leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth not unlike what he had done unintentionally about a month prior.

She smiled to herself as she walked back to her seat and opened her book once more.

He cleared his throat before taking back control of the Quinjet. He couldn't help the grin that came across his face. Just like he couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck and made his cheeks akin to two red apples.

...

Hope you liked it. More fluffy than I imagine them being in my head cannon but this kinda wrote itself so I guess I'm in a fluffy mood. (:


End file.
